<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take 30 by Insolence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402418">Take 30</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence'>Insolence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Video, Blow Job, F/M, Facial, Multi, Not an actual video, Office Sex, PWP, Porn Video, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Work sex, adult video director, having sex with his employees, porn director</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a pron director, he hires others to appear in his adult videos. And being director has its perks.</p><p>Snip bits of Harry's job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/OFC, Harry Potter/OFC/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Imma come!” A tall dark muscular man shouted, his grip on his female partner tightened. He thrusted into her fast and hard, causing the bed to squeak. </p><p>Harry Potter, was sitting in his director’s chair, signaling for camera 1 and camera 2 to zoom in on their respective focuses. Camera 1 zoomed in on their woman’s face, her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head. Her mouth hanging open. Letting out a silent scream. While camera 2 zoomed in on where the man and woman connected. Watching his cock disappear inside her filling her with his come. Watching as he pulled out and his come leaked out and onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Cut!” Harry said, getting up from his chair, “great work guys, take 30.” </p><p>‘Taking 30’ was Harry’s code words for ‘leave the room, while I get it on with the actress.’ </p><p>Harry learned that he wanted to go into directing porn when he was watching his best friends have sex. Though, to him he felt like it was too plain. Too boring. He thought he knew what would spice things up in the bedroom. And he did know. Harry has made very successful adult films. He always got the hottest actors and actresses to work for him.</p><p>He also got to fool around with whomever he was casting that day. </p><p>Harry adjusted himself, taking his erection out of his trousers. Walking to where the woman laid her head down, he teasingly nudged her lips with the head of his cock.<br/>
This woman has been in is videos before and knew the routine. She opened her mouth wide, letting Harry slide his cock inside. </p><p>“You did so well today.” He said, watching her swallow his cock whole.  “I’m sure this film will get a lot of views. Your videos always do.” </p><p>He gently fucked her face, feeling her tongue massage his shaft. He picked up the pace, holding onto her head. </p><p>“This next scene,” he slowed down to talk, “your ‘friend’ will come in and she‘ll eat you out, eating out all the come the guy filled you with. Then, the guy will come back in, fuck you, and finish in the friend’s mouth.” </p><p>He started up again, going deep down her throat. Soon enough, he came. </p><p>The woman swallowed all of it. </p><p>—<br/>
The staff came wondering in, Harry was already dressed and in his chair.</p><p>During the whole next act, Harry couldn’t wait until they could ‘take 30’. The ‘friend’ was a new hire, and  looked great naked on camera. She ate out the main actress like a pro. Practically cleaning out her come filled pussy and taking the fresh load from the guy like a champ. Her audition was absolutely amazing. She bounced on his cock so erotically, Harry almost blew his load in minutes flat. Lucky for him, he has fucked many wonderful cunts that he could hold on and make her orgasm first.  </p><p>The scene was over too soon, and Harry sported a very obvious hard on. </p><p>“Take 30, guys.” </p><p>Everyone scurried our except for the two lovely women. Harry practically ripped off his pants. </p><p>“You, on your back, lean on her,  legs spread.” He motioned for them to move. The new hire laying on the main actresses, her legs spread wide. </p><p>Harry lined up his cock to the new hire’s dripping wet pussy. “Give me show.” </p><p>The girls started making out. Their tongues darting In and out of each other’s mouths. The main actress reached around, groping the new hire’s large breasts. Squeezing them, jiggling them, teasing her nips. Harry practically moaned sliding into the new hire’s pussy. </p><p>He fucked her at a brutal pace. 30 minutes is only so long. He felt her legs wrap around him, pulling him closer. Deeper.</p><p>Harry kept eye contact with her lovely bouncing breasts, his hands gripping tightly onto her legs, keeping them spread. </p><p>“Oo-nnn!” He felt his balls tigthen, “here it comes, love!” </p><p>He pulled out, jacking off, coming hot long strands onto the new hire.</p><p>—</p><p>Auditions happened every month. Applicants would send in videos of themselves showing off their skills and assets. If Harry found a couple he liked, he’d often have them audition in front of him, together. If there was only one, he’d play the role of the partner. </p><p>“Hnn, yes, suck it.” Harry had his large hard cock buried deep inside the  auditionee’s mouth. She had just finished stripping for him and that alone had gotten Harry going. His erection was very obvious by the time she exposed her tits. </p><p>The lady moaned around his cock, her tongue massaging the shaft. In her video audition she proved that she could deep throat different sized dildos. </p><p>Harry slowly pushed his cock in further into her mouth, watching her eyes tear up a little bit. The head of his cock nudged the back of her throat. Soon, her nose was buried in his pubic hair, his cock all the way in. </p><p>The woman had one hand between her legs, teasing her clit, her pussy dripping onto the floor of Harry’s office. The other hand was massaging his heavy balls. </p><p>Harry gently stroked her hair. “You look so beautiful with my cock down your throat. The camera will love you .”</p><p>He then gripped both sides of her head, keeping her still. He didn’t warn her, he just started to brutally fuck her mouth. Her eyes went wide, his balls slapping her chin. </p><p>Harry couldn’t wait to get her in front of the camera.  She was a sight to see. Her solo videos would surely get a lot of views. And her partner videos would also get many views. </p><p>He was already thinking of all the themes he’d put her in: a solo masturbating video where she fucks herself with a dildo in public areas, a gang bang where they all finish on her face, and maybe, even a video where strangers line up to fuck her well used cunt! </p><p>Harry closed his eyes, still thrusting into her mouth. </p><p>He slammed home, coming down her throat. Harry pulled out, still coming, he painted her face with the rest of his come. </p><p>“Your first day is next week, we start at ten in the morning.” </p><p>She nodded, licking up the come that dripped into her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>